The King Of Monsters.
Hero or Villain? Jesse Joel is an involved human with immortality. He was born in the 1400s and his immortality kicked in when he was in his prime. After 5 years he noticed he still looked the same, his wife only looked a bit older. After many years, he decided to put his immortality power to good use as the family life wouldn't be good with him. He became a legendary hero from the 1400s to the present day. He ventured around the world, mastering martial arts, swords, staffs, medicine, participating in wars, helping discover new land etc. When present day came along or the twenty first century began, Jesse wanted more as battles were becoming more threatening with super powered criminals. Dylan soon found him after much research and granted his wish.... Dylan gave him a power serum and it unluckily gave him monster physiology. Jesse soon transformed into a monster.... he easily got past Rexcorps defenses and slaughtered many men and devestated many floors before escaping, he then set out on a rampage on Varrock. Description Before he took the serum he was incredibly handsome, bearing sandy blonde hair(close to light brown hair), a trimmed beard, broad shoulders and tall. Now after the serum Jesse has brownish grey skin with hair on it. He has four arms with four fingers on each hand, his legs thick about 2 feet across, he also has T-Rex like feet. He has a wingspan of 30 feet across. On the middile of his back he has a scorpion like tail that can spit acid at great distances. His claws are 10 inches long and teeth are 8 inches long. Jesse can also fire thick black poison from it. He also has red glowing eyes that grant night vision. He stands at 12'11 and weighs in at 2 tons. Character History 'Chapter 3: '''Jesse was created in Rexcorp of course. After destroying the 94th floor he escaped and accidentely hit a Falcon proppeler and made it crash. Then he fought off some of the U.E.M.S.L.D and Yue arrived, the two fought and Jesse fled. Then after sensing a disturbance, he went after it and found Dovox. Dovox escaped and Jesse burrowed away from the U.E.M.S.L.D. Then after a large group of "cops" disturbed his sleep he went after them and found Kripper, Skull, Pumkin Kid, and Mason. They proved no threat to him and he fled, as half of them were supernautral. Later Jesse remerged, most of the U.E.M.S.L.D unit's moved to Varrock to stop this monster, Marius aided. '''Chapter 4: '''He was seen battling monsters around Gielnor, and had an unlucky encounter with Volroy, in which he got his butt handed to him. He later fought Haliopt, he managed to land powerful blows, but Haliopt did the same and helped defeat Haliopt with other heroes. '''Chapter 5: '''Jesse spent most of his time travelling around the world fighting of giant monsters, he was mentioned in the Tokyo news. When Varrock was being attacked by Rexcorp, Jesse arrived to help his team and the city. '''Chapter 6: '''Since there weren't any beings capable of being threatening to him or his life, Jesse has submerged underwater to sleep. Later, he accompanied Haliopt into space. When they were on their way to return to Earth, they were attacked by The Conqueror's. Jesse encountered Drungun's, and was able to kill two of them before he was attacked by Lucious. Lucious overpowered him, something Jesse wasn't use too especially from a slightly smaller being. Lucious beat him so bad, Jesse returned back to his human form, something that hadn't happnened for about 3-4 years. An unconcious Jesse and Ace were forced to take the Brave Bird back to Earth. Once they were back on Earth, Jesse woke up at the Infinity Heroes tower and was happy to see Pumpkin Kid again. He asked about calling the Infinity Heroes, but Ace explained they had seperated and it wouldn't be that easy. Jesse retorted with saying that this is a massive threat and that it shouldnt matter. Ace told him they could gather potential recruits in order to help them instead. Jesse wanted to retrieve Harrison himself but Ace told him to stay at the tower to figure how he can turn back into his monster form. Powers Immortality: ' 'His first power, he can live forever until someone/thing kills him. Monster Physiology: ' 'It grants the following... Super Strength: Jesse's strength is colosal, he is easily one of the strongest beings on Earth, and possibly this universe so far. Jesse has been known to pick up cars with ease, and even lift up monsters that are larger than him. Jesse has fought Haliopt, Jesse has thrown punches that slammed Haliopt through mountains. Jesse has also managed to damage Ace's mark 5 with ease, a suit designed for massive defense. Jesse's strength has been shown to easily fold Drungun armor, and kill them with his brute strength. His punches were also strong enough to knock around Lucious but not enough to take him out. Super Durability: Jesse's durability is phenomal. It allows him to tank just about any thing. He has fell from orbital heights, and stood up unscathed, taken hits from heavy hitters such as Yue, Haliopt, and Ace, and monsters even larger than him. Jesse was even shown to take damage from U.E.M.S.L.D scorpion tanks, they slowed him down but didn't make any long term damage. Jesse has withstood punches from Lucious, but was knocked unconcious. Super Speed: Despite his size he can run up to 500mph(to put in comparison, the weakest hulk, has ran 250mph, and green hulk, 600mph). This does not mean he can blitz people like the Flash, he does not have enough coordination to do so nor the agility. Super Reflexes: He sees faster than a bullet, although he doesn't need to dodge bullets, he could need the reflexes against foes that are fast. This has allowed him to dodge the punches from beings his size or bigger, as well as other projectiles, hes even caught tank shells. Regenerative Healing: Although Jesse is pretty invulnerable, he can be hurt. When he is, Jesse can heal wounds at a faster rate than many superhumans. Jesse can regenerate anything in his body, even when nearly vaporized, however the speed process for death K.O hits is randomized, usually it is very slow. However if he were to be stabbed by a very large and sharp blade, Jesse would be able to heal minutes from it. Black poision: The poison burns the skin, through metal with given time. Its hard to take off like Frogman's goo substance or Iron Bee's honey substance. Induced Fear: Due to his appearence he can frighten about almost every one. Even those whove seen actual monsters, he is called the King of Monsters after all. Enhanced Jaw: He can bite through steel easily and humans apart. Fangs: His 8 inch fangs can pierce through steel. They have grown larger, due to his size, they are capable of piercing Ace's weaker armors. Claws: With one swipe he can cut a human in half. With power they can easily go through a tank. Enhanced Vision: His vision is greater than any werewolf or vampire and allows him to see in the night. Acid: ' 'fired from his scorpion like tail it can eat through metal easily. Wings: They are powerful enough to allow him to fly up to mach 2. Enhanced Stamina He can fight for weeks without showing the first signs of fatiuge. Power Negation to the Supernatural. : Supernatural attacks become very weak and ineffective. Even powers that are not demonic/vamp/werolfish but derive from an exisitng source are ineffective to him, like if a werewolf had telekineses it would be uneffective at him since powers can be considered supernatural. This ability also makes demon weapons practically uneffective against him. Rage State If Jesse becomes angry enough, his stamina and strength can increase to unproportionate levels. Energy Emmision: A black beam that can be fired from his mouth. It can easily take down a UEMSLD tank and kill a spartan. ' '''Each time he gets bigger and stronger, the beam gets even more powerful and deadly. The only person to survive a decent blast(not the strongest or the weakest), was Haliopt, which ended up in some of Haliopt's defeat. Jesse has taken out Conqueror Starfighters after being exposed to a few seconds of the blast. Adaptive Ressurection: If his body dies... he can revive himself, and be immune to what killed him. Invulnerable to: *Pseudo Science Manipulation Instinct His monster instict alerts him of other dangerous paranormal creatures. If they pose a threat to his survivability he will set out to find them and kill them. As with any paranormal creature his height, it depends on their power, if its like a normal vampire he could grow 6 inches, if its another monster like him, 4-10 feet. Limits *Durability limits, if a being with equal or surpassing strength could hurt him. *Can still feel pain if surpassing his durability. *Also the general public dislikes a monster. *If he loses control he will be highly disliked by the public *If your not a demon/vampire/werewolf/monster your powers still work against him. *Like other strong beings its rather best to cage him in some sort of cell.